


Five Minutes Left

by CatchingWolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, End of the World, F/M, Last words, M/M, Major Character Death is Implied, but not written about, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchingWolves/pseuds/CatchingWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is away at college when the world ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes Left

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Teen Wolf fic. I read a quote, thought _what if?_ and wrote a fic about it. Feel free to let me know what you think :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's my tumblr.](http://find-the-nemeton.tumblr.com/)

_“If we discovered that we had only five minutes left to say all that we wanted to say, every telephone booth would be occupied by people calling other people to stammer that they loved them.”_  
\- Christopher Morley  


Stiles is walking into a cafe when it happens.

His mind needs a break, having spent most of his free time holed up in his room writing essays for class, and the cafe a few streets away from his college is a welcome distraction.  
There's the usual amount of noise as he enters: people talking on phones, to each other, fingers tapping at keyboards, steam pouring from coffee makers. Stiles pulls the headphone out of his ear and makes his way to the counter to order when suddenly everyone goes quiet.

It takes him a second to adjust to the silence and as he looks around he notices that everyone is looking at the small television in the in the corner of the cafe. He turns back to the girl at the counter and just as he's about to open his mouth to ask her what the hell is going on, she reaches over and picks up the remote, and turns the volume up until they can hear what's being said.  


He listens to the first minute of the news report and by then the words of the other people in the coffee shop start filtering through his thoughts - _is this for real? Oh my god they can't be serious, what the fuck?_ \- and people pull out phones and the girl changes the channels and every one is the same news story about the meteor that was supposed to veer past the earth but is now on a direct collision course with it. His thoughts race around in his head until he can't think straight and all he can hear is the voice on the screen telling them, telling him to 'Tell the people you love that you love them' and then the voice is gone and the same message is just scrolling endlessly past on the screen.  


_Tell the people you love that you love them - Tell the people you love that you love them - Tell the people you love that you love them - Tell the people you love that you love them - Tell the people you love that you love them - Tell the people you love that you love them - Tell the people you love that you love them - Tell the people you love that you love them - Tell the people you love that you love them - Tell the people you love that you love them - Tell the people you love that you love them - Tell the people you love that you love them - Tell the people you love that you love them_  


The first thing he does is check his phone and there's a message and fuck it's from Lydia and all it says is _'Yes it's real, I'm sorry. I love you all.'_ And that scares him because Lydia works for some not-so-secret government organisation that always seems to know about things the minute they're happening.  


_It's real. Fuck._  


His hand twitches involuntarily and he drops his phone and people are screaming around him and everything starts to go blurry and sound distorted and he has to take deep breaths because the world might be ending but it is definitely not the right time for a panic attack right now. Shaking, he bends down and grabs his phone before he calls his dad. The phone barely rings for a second before his dad answers and the first thing he hears his him say is just ‘I know’ and he's quiet for a second and then his dad says 'Stiles?' and then the words start pouring out of him all at once. He tells him he loves him so much and what a good job he did raising him and that he's sorry for all the shit he put him through and all the lying and the keeping secrets, that he was just trying to keep him safe and that Mum would be proud of him and his dad chokes up and says ‘Us, Stiles. She would be proud of us.’  


All the while Stiles watches the chaos around him as people race to their cars to go find loved ones and there are people kissing and crying in the street and there's a lady on her knees with her hands in her hair screaming at the sky. His Dad tells him that he loves him more than anything and that he's proud of him and that he wishes they could have more time so that he could see him grow up to be the man he knows he could be. They say I love you five more times before Stiles starts fidgeting and it’s like his dad can sense it through the phone because he just says ‘Call him Stiles. I love you son.’ Stiles says it back one last time, trying not to cry but the tears are already slipping down his cheeks as he hangs up. God knows he doesn't want to hang up but he has to. He has to. His thoughts are racing and he can hear his Dad's words over and over in his head.  


_Call him. Call him. Call him. Call him._  


He finally comes to his senses and punches the number into his phone and just when he is about to press call it starts ringing and it’s Scott who just says ‘Fuck I love you man!’ Stiles yells it back through the phone and he’s sobbing as Scott says 'I don't blame you for dragging me into the woods that day. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you.' Stile thanks him with tears running down his face and tells him that he's the best friend anyone could ask for. The phone call is over before he has time to say everything he wants to and the last thing Scott says is ‘I've gotta go Stiles, I've gotta tell her!’ Stiles has a couple of seconds to wonder if he means Allison or Kira, before his phone is ringing again. This time when he answers he doesn’t say anything and although there's probably only a couple of minutes left until the end of the world all he can think about how he has so much he wants to say and so little time left to say it.  


He's still silent when he hears a small ‘Hey’ and he says ‘Hi’ back, then curses himself because _really? It’s the end of the world and all he can think of is Hi?_ Then finally Derek talks and he says everything all at once and Stiles can barely keep up and all he’s hearing is a big jumble of words that sounds like ‘poolkanimawallspunchedmeloftbaseballbatmagneticyouhospitalscentfearlovenogitsunescaredsawarmwolfsbanesisterfirehealingyou’ and he thinks about how it’s kind of ironic how his words have left him in the moment that he most needs them and how it’s like he and Derek have switched because Derek has finally found his. He thinks that it's the most he’s ever heard Derek speak and he almost has to rewind in his head before he remembers holy shit he said love. When Derek pauses for breath Stiles suddenly knows what he wants to say, what he needs to say to him. 'You're worth it Derek. I just want you to know that. Don't you doubt it for a second. If I had any sense I would have told you this ages ago and then we could have had years instead of minutes. You're everything I could have ever wanted and so much more. You were worth every second and I'd do it all again - a million times over.' 

Stiles takes a deep breath. 'What I'm trying to say is that I love you,' he breathes out noisily into the phone and waits for Derek to respond.  


'I've loved you since the pool.' Derek says. 'You could have left me there and saved yourself. The whole time we knew each other Stiles, the whole time, you never needed saving. You were always capable of saving yourself. I love you too Stiles'  
  
They stay like that, listening to each other breathe, saying everything and nothing at the same time, and together they wait for the world to end.


End file.
